Mariko Higurashi
WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS. Mariko Higurashi is the childhood friend and best friend of Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou. She is the main protagonist in Highschool DxD: Love and War http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Highschool_DxD:_Love_and_War. Appearance Mariko is a young girl with long wavy pastel pink hair that reaches down to her hips with bangs, side fringes, and ties partial hair to side. She has lilac eyes. Her body measurements are B95-W58-H91. Mariko's height is 161cm. (5 feet, 3 inches) making her a character of average height. Her clothing style is consist of comfortable clothes but stylish. She would often wear big hoodies to hide out her curves. She also wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, with black knee high socks, and brown dress shoes. She wears a black sweater over it as she claims it looks better with it. Personality Mariko is a sweet, intelligent, and calm person in general. She holds a gratitude towards her foster family. She is also a loving older sister towards Kokoro and will do anything for her well being. She used to be an introvert during her childhood years; she would often get bullied by some kids because of this. She used to heavily relied on Issei because he was her only friend back then. Mariko will tend to space out when she is in deep thoughts about situations, which some people find it hilarious. She can also get gullible when she's not aware of being manipulated despite being smart. Despite being a good-hearted girl, she also has some dark qualities in her as well. She tends to get jealous of other girls when they spend more time with Issei, assuming that he forgot that he has a best friend. Mariko thinks she is a burden to her family at times, and deep down inside she is not your typical "Happy go lucky" as she hides a side deep down within. History Note: The following content below is just a draft, not the final story. Early Life Mariko's origins remain a mystery as of now but she was adopted by Seiko Higurashi. She met Issei later on her childhood years along with Irina (but she knew him way long before Irina). The three of them used to play together and would always go outdoors for an adventure. However, when Irina and her family must leave for England, Mariko was deeply upset by this. Plot 1': Home sweet home!' Mariko and her family are on a train ride from Kyoto since they are returning to Kuoh. Powers and Abilities To be announced Equipment Sacred Gear user: Being half human, Mariko possesses a sacred gear. - Dual dragon slaying sword: An anti-dragon dual blade that was once used to destroy dragons (from low to high class tier) Fast and agile, the dual blades are perfect to chain long and high-damage combos. * Special move: Heavenly Blade Dance: is an impressive flurry of slashes that carves a path down the full length of an enemy Quotes (To Issei upon surprising him) "I'm...back.... Sei-chan~" 1 Trivia'' * Mariko's birthday is on April 6. * She may be the only girl who isn't interested in joining in Issei's harem. * Originally, Mariko's name was suppose to be "Otome" that has purple hair and eyes. * The author thought this whole idea was kinda lame since almost majority of DxD characters have similar colors. * Character design based on Miyabi Fujikura and Riria Kiritani. Category:MihoRyudo Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils __FORCETOC__